Total Drama Regeneration
by Doomy Patricks
Summary: It a New Camp, a New Island, New Challenges, Welcome to Total Drama Regeneration!" App Closed.
1. TDR App

"Hello, I'm your Host Chris McLean and we need 22 new campers(11 girls and 11 boys) for this season who are going to be Competing for 2 million Dollars, it a New Camp, a New Island, New Challenges, Welcome to Total Drama Regeneration!"

* * *

**App Closed  
**

* * *

Basic Information-

FULL NAME:

NICKNAME:

AGE: (15-17)

GENDER:

STEREOTYPE:

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR:

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!)

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none")

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:

SWIMWEAR:

OTHER:

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!)

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

STRENGTHS:

WEAKNESSES:

FEARS:

HISTORY:(Optional)

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone)

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with)

AUDITION TAPE:


	2. TDR App That I Accepted

FULL NAME: Tonia Hart

NICKNAME: N/A

AGE: (15-17) 17

GENDER: Female

STEREOTYPE: The Beauty Queen

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: almond shapped half lidded exotic silver

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:long waist length platnim blonde hair that flows down her back like a waterfall and sideswept bangs her tips of her bangs are pink

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:golden bronze skin

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!)curvy hourglass figure

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:5'6 and 116 pnds

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none") Tattoo of a butterfly on her stomatch near her belly button, and hart belly button ring and pink nose ring

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:pink off the shoulder shirt sandels and tight light blue jean shorts

SWIMWEAR:pink bikini

OTHER:Pjs:pink silk nightdress

Formal:sliver cocktail dress

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!)Generally soft spoken and polite a calm and warm person known for her devotion environmentalist, trying to preserve the Earth's natural peaceful soul and compassionate heart made her a wise friend to call upon when there was trouble also has a strong belief in personal honor She is prepared to both push herself and put herself in danger for those she loved a sweet girl who is very nice. She likes parties and people and lots of other things people person, and is very friendly She is almost always smiling sweetly and loves to laugh. She laughs often. She loves brightening up other people's lives, which she often does. Her smile is contagious, as is her loud laughter sweet and smart girl that everyone seems to trust and befriend easily she is loyal she wont leave a freind or enimy behind,she is a goodlistener and is a perfect shoulder to cry on she is protective of her close freind She tries to look on the bright side in even the worse of situations, She's beautiful, smart, and sweet. She puts other people before herself,She brightens every room she walks in and extremely intelligent Her IQ is 185 she is a hard worker she doesn't want to be liked for her looks or her abilities she works hard to get where she is no means a spoiled brat. She's actually one of the nicest people around, and all of her friends appreciate that She's proud of herself. she is a quite tactical and analyzing person extremely scary when angered, and I mean SCARY she is not shy not easily outsmarted or outmatched. Most people say that it's her exotic beauty that lures them in. Some people say it's her live in the moment personality that makes them attracted to her. It's most likely a combination of both somewhat of a daredevil but she is one of the nicest people you will ever meetShe is also very musically gifted and expresses herself through songwriting.

Likes:music guys dancing flowers friends suprises exorsise soccer

Dislikes:perverts bullies people who litter people who think they are better that everyone else

STRENGTHS: soccer gymnastics

WEAKNESSES:cooking

FEARS:she is terrified of lions becouse when she was 5 she was at the zoo and her being clumsy and curious child fell into the lion pit she wasnt hurt just frightened

HISTORY:(Optional)she is the daughter of a pair of wealthy tycoons she has a kid sister Karstin 8 she is also the heir to Hart enterprise and Hart mannor and Hart fortune though she perfers to do things for herself and not have it handed to her in a silver plate she doesnt want to be treated as a little rich girl she wants despertly to be a normal teen

Additional Information-mom Belle dad Cedric sister Karstin14

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone)yes

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with)any type surprise me:)

AUDITION TAPE:tape:the camera turns on it is inside a gym it is focused on a shockingly beautiful platinum blonde surrounded by a gaggle of guys the platinum beauty turns her head to the camera (excuse me boys i have buissness to attend to) the boys scatter she gets up and stand in front of the camera raises a delicate eyebrow and says( hello my name is Tonia Hart and i would like to be honored to be pick please, any way i listed everything u need to know about me i hope u pic me i would hope that is enough info i listed)in the background u see several teen boys coming closer smirking 1 of them had the audacity to pinch her butt the platinum beauty's eyes slanted and as she turned around the camera fell screams and punches could be heard then silence (clears throat) the beauty picks the camera up flushing (sorry about that lost my cool)in the background teen boys are bleeding/broken the beauty smiled(END)

Basic Information-

* * *

FULL NAME: Rachel Parker

NICKNAME: Parker (she hates the nickname and prefers to be called Rachel)

AGE: (15-17) 16

GENDER: Female

STEREOTYPE: The Manipulative One

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Blue

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: shoulder length loose black hair

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: pale

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!) The ideal hourglass shape, but surprisingly strong

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 143 pounds, 5'1"

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none") none, but she wears light purple eyeshadow and black mascara

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: super short jean shorts and lavender halter top that stops just above her shorts, plus white and lavender flats

SWIMWEAR: purple bikini

OTHER: nothing really

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!) manipulative, sneaky, lying, cheating, selfish, two-faced backstabber, but she appears to be a flirty nice girl

LIKES: winning, watching other people lose pathetically

DISLIKES: losing, being humiliated, goths, watching other people win

STRENGTHS: persuasive, ruthless, athletc, endurance, acting, singing

WEAKNESSES: emotions

FEARS: losing, sharks

HISTORY:(Optional)

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone) Yes, but not right away please

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with) Someone, if I figure it out I'll say so in a review

AUDITION TAPE:

Rachel is sitting by a pool. "I should be on Total Drama because I like to win things. Plus, I would donate, like, $1000 dollars to charity."

"Hey Parker, what's up?" some random guy asks.

"don't call me that!" Rachel kicks him in the groin. The camera man runs away as the other guy doubles over. Rachel picks up the camera, smiles, waves, and turns it off.

* * *

FULL NAME:Richard Texas

NICKNAME:Tex

AGE: (15-17)17

GENDER:male

STEREOTYPE:The Cowboy

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR:sharp black

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:shaggy dirty brown hair

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:tanned

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!)muscular, athletic, slim waiste, and broad shoulders

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:6'11" and 200 pounds of pure muscul

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none")a rattlesnake tattoo on his right arrm

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:Stetson hat with a large rim, made of leather, black and silver cowboy boots with silver spurs, leather chaps over grass stained jeans, faux deerskin gloves and a white checkered flannel shirt.

SWIMWEAR:black swim trunks with a silver drawstring

OTHER:

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!)Tex is as rugged as they come. He spends most of his time with animals, and people just get on his nerves. He is a pure blooded cowboy, and shuns the 'city folk'. Tex is gruff, but deep down he has a sweet side. He can never say no to a pretty lady, but he knows if they'll use him or not. Tex is confident and never doubts himself or his way of life. He says how it is, and often offends people in the process. He will beat up anyone who insults him, and he always wins.

LIKES:farming, tending the cattle, rideing horse-back, lassoeing.

DISLIKES:tourists, bad crop seasons, cities, missing breakfast

STRENGTHS:Tex is very athletic, and his knowledge of country life and tracking gives him an advantage over anypne else.

WEAKNESSES:He offends people easily, which makes people resent him.

FEARS:Losing his farm, cliff-diving

HISTORY:(Optional)Tex was born and raised on a small farm in Alberta. He has taken it over and it is one of the profiting farms in all of Canada. His parents now live in Florida in a retirement home, and his sister married a rich lawyer and moved to New York.

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone)Yes

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with)A girl who is determined, rough, and a fashion diva. I think it would be hilarious to see Tex paired up with someone opposite.

AUDITION TAPE:

Tex is seen galloping through the fields on his horse, Lighting. He clears a white fence and stops. He unties the lassoe from his leather belt and whips it at the bushes.

The camera jolts, and a red-faced cowboy stands in front of the camera man.

"What are you doing, Junior?" (His stableboy)

"I was going to sign you up for a reality show..."

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA!"

Junior runs towards a white farmhouse, camera shaking. Thumps are heard and a slam.

"OPEN THIS DOOR JUNIOR!"

Clacking can be heard and a triumpant yell. "I'ts starting to load!"

"JUNIOR!"

Door breaks down and thumping noses can be heard before a voice cries, "It sent!"

Camera goes black.

* * *

FULL NAME: Zakk Ambrose Blythe

NICKNAME: None

AGE: 17

GENDER: Male

STEREOTYPE: Funny metal/punk rocker

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Hazel (Though sometimes he puts on red/yellow contacts during performances, to make himself look demonic)

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Bushy/scruffy black hair and beard.

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: Normal white skin tone

BODY TYPE: Sorta big, not fat or muscular, sorta in between.

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 227lbs and 6'2''

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: Has his eyebrows and ears pierced, also has a couple tattoos, one on his upper left arm of the Confederate flag, another on his right arm of a sexy angel girl and a sexy devil girl lying their backs together.

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: Wears a big black/blue "Grateful Dead" hoodie/jacket that's unzipped to show a black "The Machine Girl" t-shirt. Very baggy black jeans and black boots.

SWIMWEAR: Red/black swimtrunks

OTHER: Whenever it's a hot day or he's performing, he wears a sleeveless dark grey buttoned up shirt, very dark blue jean shorts, a camo style boiler brand baseball hat and his black boots and a black wristguard with red spikes.

Persona-

PERSONALITY: Zakk is a very funny and twisted (Well his humor is.) person. He just seems to know how to make people laugh and always makes little quips. He can be sarcastic and a bit mean, but he's a nice guy. But eff' with him and you'll get hurt as he was one of the more better fighters in his school (Took on 6 guys from a rival school and gave em' all broken bones due to them harrassing his ex-girlfriend at the time). Can also be serious and smart, but that doesn't show much as he never sees a real use for it. Also likes to sleep and if any guys try to wake him up against his own will, he'll punch em'. If it's a girl, he'll just murmur. Seems...Normal, but get him in front on a stage and he'll go all metal/punk. It is very well known Zakk is a Atheist and isn't afraid to voice his POV on many topics like the Government and Religion.

LIKES: Metal, punk and country music (Listens to them on his Iphone full blast when he's able to sleep, calms him down.), horror movies, friends, funny cartoons. Anything Norse/Japanese related, into WW2, Civil War and Vietnam. Also is into Viking's and Samurai's (His family history goes all the way back to both Viking's and Samurai's.), getting on stage and showing off true music (He's into thrash metal, melodic metal, hardcore punk, etc. Just ask me what type of bands he's into.) Cool gore effects in movies.

DISLIKES: Direct to DVD Disney movies, Jonas Brothers, Twilight, France (Doesn't hate the country, but had a bad experence there once due to an fight with a mime who tried to pickpocket him.), jerks and b*tchs, rapists and child molestors (F*cking hates em'), Religion, the Government. Anything he deems "Not metal".

STRENGTHS: Heck of a leader, won't back down and can take huge damage. Also willing to help out.

WEAKNESSES: Never shuts it and curses... A LOT.

FEARS: Needles

HISTORY: Zakk was born in Fort Oglethorpe, Georgia to a sl*t of a mom (Who sucked at being one) and a Japanese business man after a one night stand. Before this gets all emo white trash BS, Zakk never really liked his mom anyway and was happy that she abandoned him at age 15 and ended up living with a friend of his for a while in Illinois till' high school was over, then he went onto NYC to go to film school to which he loves doing since when younger, he would video tape himself doing stunts, music videos and movies. He's also been guitar and singing at clubs for extra cash alongside of working at Walnut Lake Video (A video store in NYC that has rare copies and workprints of films.)

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: Sure

WITH WHO: Someone cute, sweet, nice and like Zakk for who he is, like Tonia.

AUDITION TAPE: Camera shows Zakk setting up the camera. "There we go." He sits down with his guitar, his room is full of metal/punk music, Alt. model, and horror movie posters. "Hey TDR dudes, i'm Zakk Blythe and i'm trying to join this gig you got going on. I'm funny and cool to be around, i'm a metal/punk musician and trying to get noticed. Would like to join to win the cash, meet people, maybe fall in love, same ol' BS. Wanna see me doing some metal, give me a sec"

Zakk then moves the camera over to what seems to a be sound system with drums, bunch of normal and bass guitars and a cello. He gets up to a mic stand and gets his Dean Razorback ready "Here's my cover of Megadeth's songs "Dialectic Chaos/This Day We Fight!", i would have my bandmates with me, but they had other stuff in the way."

Then Zakk grabs a remote, presses a button, then puts it down, then the piano, guitar, drums and bass from the song is heard as Zakk plays his guitar for a while playing "Dialectic Chaos" like a expert then at the end of it, Zakk holds a note, getting ready for "This Day We Fight" and starts singing it.

"For this I was chosen because I fear nothing

With confidence I tread through the dead of the night

Off to another war torn, far away battlefield

Wherein lies a daemonic enemy horde

On this day I decide to anoint my fists

Engaging them in the mode of power and war

Stopping at nothing that's short of fulfilling my destiny

Willing to die and I will, after you for what I believe"

There Zakk does the first quick solo before singing again.

"A desperate avenger striking fear in their hearts

Invading their dreams before the day even starts"

Zakk then does another quicky solo before singing again.

"Wet with your blood, I sharpen my sword

No turning the other cheek like a coward

Come tomorrow I may lay down and die

But not this day

Sent on an unholy quest, to reduce all those who resist

To the size of their shriveled up souls and scatter them like grist

I vanquished the strangleholds that the netherworld sets for me

The last request of my life is to die killing my enemies"

Another solo goes again.

"Bathed in blood up to the horses' bridle

Its death to retreat, there's no chance of survival"

Another solo.

?Wet wiht your blood, I sharpen my sword

No turning the other cheek like a coward

Come tomorrow I may lay down and die

But not this day, this day we fight!

This day we fight! (3x)

Strip the fallen heroes, finish off the wounded

Collect the spoils of war and send them back dead"

There Zakk does the last solo of the song as he keeps singing.

"This day we fight! (Fight!) (4x)

This day I fight!"

Zakk then finishes the song and smiles. "Hoped you liked that and choose me for TDR, peace ya'll." Camera then turns off.

* * *

FULL NAME:blake blue redline

NICKNAME:fire,blue,thunder

AGE: (15-17):17

GENDER:male

STEREOTYPE:the sweet funny punk rocker

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR:big forest green eyes

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:andy sixx hair (look himup on google

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:tan/pale

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!):muscular,well build like "THE SITUATION"

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:6'7 and weighs 240 pounds

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none"):a belly botton piercing and a left bottom lip piercing and tattoo od a dragon on his right arm

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:tight dark blue tank top with white plaid shorts and green converse

SWIMWEAR:black and white trunks

OTHER:nope

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!):caring,sweet and funny ,understanding he is a adorable he is a cool person to hang out with

LIKES:horror movies,motorcyles,mustangs,tattoos,and piercing

DISLIKES:slutty,bitchy,mean people who think they are full of themselves

STRENGTHS:he is headstrong and never gives in

WEAKNESSES:he is very passionite and he is very convinceable

FEARS:snakess

HISTORY:(Optional)

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone):yes

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with):any types excepte the people in his dislikes

AUDITION TAPE:*on* hi im blake and im seventeen.i hate my fam bro so please give me a chance to win thank you bye*off*

* * *

Basic Information-

FULL NAME: Danielle Ingrid Benedict

NICKNAME: "Dixie" (prefers this over any other name)

AGE: 16

GENDER: Female

STEREOTYPE: The Hyper Cowgirl

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Dark gray left eye, light gray (blind) right eye

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Light blonde/medium-length, curled at the bottom, long bangs cover right eye.

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: Lightly tanned from outdoor activity.

BODY TYPE: Thin and athletic, small frame and chest.

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 5'2" and 115 lbs.

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: None

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: Red short-sleeved tie-up shirt that shows stomach, black leather fingerless gloves, blue denim cut-off short-shorts, black cowgirl boots.

SWIMWEAR: Orange bikini top and bottom.

OTHER: Sometimes wears "lucky" black cowgirl hat with beaded belt with crocodile charm.

Persona-

PERSONALITY: She is extremely hyper, energetic, and outgoing. Most people would describe her as "loud and annoying", but only because they do not get to know her more calmer side. Underneath the loud facade lies a more intellectual side that only comes out when she gets to know people on more friendly terms. She is kind at heart but can come across as more pestering than caring. When she is happy, she shows it by smiling a lot. When she is sad, she cries rivers of tears and clings to the closest person within her range. When she is angry, she growls angrily at the offender and at times might even attack the person. Overall, just do not make her angry.

LIKES: Jazz music, friendly people, sarcastic people (she says 'they are so much fun to talk to'), crocodiles, and outdoor activities.

DISLIKES: Mean people, people who judge others based on background and appearances, the color 'clear', and wild boars.

STRENGTHS: Physical fitness, can read and write Latin (her favorite language), plays the saxophone, cooking, and dancing in any style except breakdancing.

WEAKNESSES: Blind right eye which messes up her vision at times, does not make friends easily because of loud and hyper nature, somewhat clumsy, and is prone to attack people who make her angry.

FEARS: Hissing cats with claws (She was attacked by one when she was younger, resulting in her right eye getting scratched up and later blind.)

HISTORY: She was born in New Orleans, Louisiana, and grew up there for several years before she and her father moved to Alabama. For awhile she had trouble making friends due to her overly outgoing personality. Just as she was about to give up, she set out and explored the countryside where she met a girl named Brooke (another character of mine) who was friendly with her. Since then, Dixie looked forward to keeping her spirits up no matter what anyone else thought of her.

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: Sure

WITH WHO: Anyone who can tolerate her hyper, outgoing nature and can respect the type of person she is. She loves to laugh, so humorous or sarcastic people are on top of her list of interests. She is not picky about appearances.

AUDITION TAPE: The video camera turns on, which shows Dixie grinning brightly into the camera. "Howdy, y'all! I'm Danielle Benedict, but I prefer to be called Dixie! I would LOVE to be on your show 'cause there's so much that I can do, like this!" She jumped onto both of her hands and did a split in mid-air. "Did y'all also know that I ran a full forty-eight hours without stopping for food, water, or sleep? How cool is that?" She jumped back onto her feet, but she accidentally kicked the camera off of its resting place causing it to static. Her voice could still be heard. "Oh snap! Sorry 'bout that!...How do I fix this thing?" Tape ends.

* * *

FULL NAME: Roxanne Ariana Winters

NICKNAME: Rocky (everyone calls her this because she's a really good boxer)

AGE: 15

GENDER: Female

STEREOTYPE: The Punk Singer

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Electric blue

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Dead straight jet black hair with a side bang that goes to her shoulders with purple highlights

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: Tan

BODY TYPE: She has an athletic/slim build, due to her boxing

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: She's 5'6 and 132 lbs

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none") She has a tatoo that encircles her left wrist that says "Vero ribelle", which means "True Rebel" in her native language, Italian. Also she has a scar on her left arm from a knife fight. SHe also has her nose, eyebrow, navel, and ears pierced. Her ears are pierced three times, though.

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: A purple tank over a black short sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves. She also wears a purple and black plaid mini-skirt that goes to her mid-thigh with black leggings and high top purple Converse.

SWIMWEAR: A purple bikini top with black board shorts

OTHER: When it's cold, she'll wear a black and white striped jacket. SOmetimes she puts her hair up as well.

Persona-

PERSONALITY: Rocky is a true rebel. She follows her own rules and listens to herself only. She can handle being alone, but she likes to have friends around. She'll tell you like it is and she isn't afraid to fight. She battles depression, due to her past, but she expresses her true feelings through singing. It's her passion and she plans to become the next Amy Lee (lead singer for Evanescence). She sticks by her friends, no matter what. Her motto is, "You hurt me or my friends, physically or emotionally, I'll knock you six feet under. Capiche?". She loves to listen to music, pranking, sarcasm, playing her guitar, and acting crazy.

LIKES: Winning, singing, Evanescence, Paramore, Skillet, playing guitar, rock music, pranks, sarcasm, acting crazy, and being around friends

DISLIKES: Rules, Juvie, pop music, preps, know-it-alls, b*tches, being cooped up, anything uptight, and dull places

STRENGTHS: Pranks, singing, guitar, rocking out, getting arrested, comebacks

WEAKNESSES: Pop music, her anger issues, getting arrested, and rules

FEARS: Snakes

HISTORY: Rocky was born on September 2, 1995 to her mom, dad, and older brother by a year, Nick. Her dad left the family when she was two, but it never bothered her. When she was eight, her mom remarried, but the guy abused her mom, her, and Nick. She became punk when she was twelve, just to spite her step-dad. Her mom divorced him when she was thirteen. She now is a delinquent and a troublemaker.

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: Yes

WITH WHO: Just someone who gets her. SHe doesn't like preps, snobs, and know-it-alls, though.

AUDITION TAPE: *camera shows Rocky strumming her guitar*

Nick (cameraman/brother): Yo Rocky. We're on.

Rocky: We are? Oh. Anyway, sup people at TDR. I'm Roxanne, but you better call me Rocky or you'll die. Anyway, I wanna be on your show because I really wanna start a singing career and I'm freaking bored.

Nick: Plus it's either this or go to Juvie this summer.

Rocky: Shut up Nick!

Nick: *laughing* She vandalized the school! It was awesome!

Rocky: *laughs* It was pretty neat, wasn't it? Anyway, I just don't sing. I also am a boxer.

Nick: The best one in the county!

Rocky: Yep! So pick me, because from the looks, you guys need a punk like me. PEACE!

* * *

Name:Kaitlyn Madeline Jackson

Nickname:Katie

Age:16

Gender:Girl

Stereotype:Peace Princess

Physical Appearance-

Eye Color:An exotic Mint green

Hair Color:Brown and Pink,Long to her middle back,In a loose ponytail

Skin Color:Tan

Body Type:An hourglass figure and thin

Weight/Height:153 and 5'6

Additional Markings:None

Everyday outfit:A knee length white dress with strappy sandles

Swimwear:a white two piece

Other:She usually wears this gold necklace

Persona-

Personality:She always was born in a normal home but when her mother died at the age of 5 her father started to abuse her and said that it was her fault that her mom died and then she and her sisters ran away from home and came to live with their aunt and uncle and then a couple years later on the news it annonced their father was were happy and she became a hothead because of what happened when she was a child and she take anger management classes and she has been doing good.

Likes:Winning,Making friends,dancing,singing

Dislikes:when people spy on her while she dancing and singing

Fears:Her father

History:Basically in the Personality part

Additional Information-

Pair her up:Yes

With who:Anybody

Audition tape:

Katie:Hey my name is Kaitlyn but i like being called Katie

Sister(Casey):Hey big sister what are you doing

Katie:Minding my business and-

*Courtney enters (TDI)*

Katie:What do you want now

Courtney:Gosh i can't come and see my little cousin

*Katie eye twitches*

Katie:Don't you two see i am doing something?NOW GET OUT*Have two fireballs in her hands*

Courtney&Casey:Okay okay *walks out*

Katie:Now so pick me please*smiles sweetly*

* * *

FULL NAME: Alisia Owusu

NICKNAME: Al, Ali

AGE: (15-17) 17

GENDER: Female

STEREOTYPE: The back-up dancer

Physical Appearance- Very similar to Ife Kuku

EYE COLOR: Brown

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Bald (but sometimes wears a long, wavy black wig)

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: Dark Black

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!): Athletic and Average

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 117lbs and 5'7

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none") A tattoo of angel wings on her back

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: Black halter top with light denim jeans

SWIMWEAR: Denim looking bikini

OTHER: Nope

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!) Alisia is both shy and quiet, though singing for the likes of Lady GaGa and Cheryl Cole, Alisia decided it's her turn for the spotlight, and nothing will stop the average household from knowing the name, Alisia Owusu

LIKES: Singing, giving advice, making friends

DISLIKES: Bullies, manipulators, perverts, disgusting food

STRENGTHS: Her generosity

WEAKNESSES: Her very picky taste buds

FEARS: Bad haircuts, since she went in the hairdresser for a normal haircut, but the hairdresser turned out to be a psychotic criminal and made her bald. She hasn't grew any hair since

HISTORY:(Optional) She was born in Canada, but has Nigerian roots, her mother gave her to a white family when Alisia was 6 weeks old

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone) Sure, why not

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with) Someone sweet and shy just like her

AUDITION TAPE: Hi, my name is Alisia Owusu and I'm here to tell you more about me:

Some people say to me "Gosh, you sound really posh for a black girl" and I'm like "Why, do you think all black girls act like ghettos?" Basically when I was 6 weeks old, my mum gave me-Just gave me to a white family who she knows, then I met her again when I was like...17 and that was really significant to me because when she smiled, I was like "God, that looks like how I smile". Well, I'm a singer, a performer and a dancer and I'm certainly not a wannabe. I've done back-up for a lot of singers recently, like Cheryl Cole and Lady GaGa. *shows off her trophy cabinet* It's the taking part that counts...no it's not, it's the winning! And in October, I thought that this is my time to shine, so I started working as a singer and a dancer *shows off her singing ability*. It's weird, because in my own life, if people annoy me or don't like me, I just cut them off completely, so I think being in Total Drama will be a bit weird, because you can't go anywhere *giggles*, there's nowhere to go. So I don't know, I really don't know how I'll act.

* * *

Basic Information-

FULL NAME: Kathrin Solce

NICKNAME: Rin

STEREOTYPE: The lazy gamer who will probably live with their parents when they're 40

AGE: (15-17) 15

GENDER: F

SEXUAL ORIENTATION: (Heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual…) hetero

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR:Hazel (she calls it puce)

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Dirty blonde and goes almost down to her knees because she doesn't feel like trimming it. It's very VERy tangly and messy.

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:Rather pale because she doesn't go outside much, and has a lot of freckles

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!) Tall and thin, with the lanky look of a teenager going through their awkward phase. Even though she's taller than almost everyone her age, she still is an AA cup. :P

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 5'10'' and 121 lbs

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings… If you have nothing to add, then put "none")a stitch on her cheek from when she tumbled off her high chair at age 2

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: She wears a green T-shirt with a black oval on it, and khaki shorts down to her knees. She has faded green Crocs with some mangled jibbits on them.

SWIMWEAR: A black one-piece with 2 red stripes down either side

OTHER: Her pajamas are an oversize blue t-shirt and gray pajama pants.

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!) She's smart but doesn't get good grades because she doesn't complete her homework or raise her hand in class. She is lazy but sometimes has random spasms of energy, and eats a lot, but thanks to her teenage metabolism doesn't gain much weight. She loves video games and has almost every game console/handheld imaginable. She also likes to read comics and manga. Usually rather friendly, but mean to people who are mean to her. If you bother her, she will use the power of resources to spread a rumor about you that will make you wish to move to another continent. She loves carnage, and sometimes worries that she's going insane because of all the deliciously violent fantasies that run through her head.

LIKES: Video games, candy, food of any kind, comic books, sleeping, manga, K-Pop, stuffed animals and plushies

DISLIKES: veggies, having to use effort, people being mean for no reason, people who are too happy, airheads (with the exception of Lindsay cause shes awesome), Facebook

STRENGTHS: agile thumbs from video games, friendliness, strong and not whiny

WEAKNESSES:laziness, lacking of motivation in school, addiction to video games, not so terribly healthy because of junk food addiction

PHOBIA: Claustrophobic. In an enclosed space, she becomes very uncomfortable.

OTHER: (If you want to include history, then put it here! If you have nothing to add, then put "none") Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mom most of the time. She stays with her dad on weekends.

FAVORITE GENRES: (List this person's favorite music, book, TV, and movie genres) K-Pop and indie music are her favorite kinds of music. She likes reading horror books and watching horror movies. Also, comedies like The Simpsons. :3

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Y/N: If you want this character paired up with someone) Surprise me!

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with) Surprise me! Possibly someone as nerdy as she is, though.

SUGGESTIONS: (Suggest movies, books, plays/musicals, etc that you want to see in this fanfiction!)...Invader Zim...YES.

AUDITION TAPE: (Optional) *Rin is sitting on the couch upside down, with a GameCube controller in her hand. "Oh hey guys, um...I should...hold on a sec" Some shooting noises are coming from the game. "YES!" she screams and falls off the couch. She shakily gets up. "Ok...um...I should be on TDE because...uh...I rock. And stuff. Hrm...Oh, how about because my flair and passion could give the show immense ratings!" she says with a straight face for a few seconds, then bursts into laughter. Then, static.

Basic Information-They are each other's best constantly fight and make fun of each other but they really are good friends

* * *

FULL NAME:Katrina(prefers Kat)Summers Joseph(prefer Joey)Ranger

NICKNAME:Kat-Scaredy-Kat Joey-Little Joey

AGE: (15-17)16

GENDER:Kat-female Joey-male

STEREOTYPE:Kat-the scaredy cat Joey-the weakling

Physical Appearance-Kat-athletic buld Joey-weak,skinny build

EYE COLOR:Kat-brown Joey-green

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:Kat-dark brown,short hair held back by red headband Joey-blond,short flipped hair

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:Kat-tan Joey-pale

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!)Kat-thin,slighty muscular,and athletic Joey-skinny,thin,long

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:Kat-120lb.,5ft2in Joey-115lb.,5ft2in

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none")Kat has peirced ears

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:Kat - white tank top,red plaid unbottoned shirt over it, and skinny jeanes Joey white checkered hoodie and ripped jeans

SWIMWEAR:Ka- a blue speedo Joey-blue swim trunks

OTHER:

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!)

Kat-Joey is her best is beautiful, strong,smart,tough,stubborn,charming,and rutheless but she's been afraid of almost everything eversince she moved in with her horror-loving cousins and her ghost-writer of her phobia many people mistake her for weak when she is actually helps Joey stand up to his big brothers and he helps her with her is oblivious to Joey's feelings for her and is grateful for their constantly fights with Joey and makes fun of him does not take criticism well(if you make fun of her or Joey she'll beat you mission is to make Joey a strong guy that is able to stand up and speak for Joey she blows up about everything and is spooked by almost everything.

Joey-Katrina is his best is kind,shy,weak, handsome,funny,patient,and he like to listen and help people with told everyone in his school about Kat's phobia and to get him back she told everyone that he's gay even though he's has 2 older brother who constantly pick on is not good at standing up for himself and usually Kat stands up for Kat he takes criticism well and usually he must calm her Joey is calm and cool but he gets jealous easily especialy when it comes to doesn't understand why but he's very protective of Kat and would do almost anything for everyone else except Kat it is obvious he has feelings for is able to control himself better than Kat so he is not that scared of horror mission is to help get Kat over her Kat he is a pushover that everyone steps on

LIKES:both like movies, music,studying, working out, reading, and hanging out with friends Joey secretly likes secretly likes stuffed animals

DISLIKES:both hate losing,being thought of as weak,and hates his brothers and Kat hates horror stuff,her cousins,and shellfish(she's allergic).

STRENGTHS:Kat-martial arts,swimming,running,playing drums,math Joey-playing guitar and piano,singing,song writing,puzzles

WEAKNESSES:Kat-horror stuff (vampires,ghosts,killers,etc.) Joey-his brothers,and his jealousy

FEARS:Kat- horror Joey-his brothers

HISTORY:(Optional)Kat's parents died in a car accident and went to jail once before she met was suspended once when he took the blame for Kat for punching a student in the kiwis

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone)Yes

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with)eachother but not right away

AUDITION TAPE:

Kat-*zooms in on a girl sitting on a bed*

Kat:Hi my name is Katrina Parker.

Joey:BOREING!

Kat:SHUT UP!Any way if you want a smart...

Joey:Nerd

Kat:Funny

Joey:yeah right

Kat:charming

Joey:now that was funny

Kat: stop cracking jokes you're not funny

Joey:there's a ghost behind you

Kat:WHERE!*spins around*

Joey:hahaha!

Kat:Im gonna kill you!

Joey:But you said that you were going to help me make my video*wimpers*

Kat:Fine cry youre so GAY

Joey: *drops camera*Im gonna kill you!*chases Kat out of room*

Joey-*zooms in on a guy siting next to a pool*

Joey:Hey!I'm Joey.I'm handsome,cool

smart,and all the girl like me.*gives a stunning smile*

Kat:Yeah right

Joey:Just shut up and read the cue cards

Kat:Fine Why do you want to join?

Joey:To prove myself to SOMEONE.*looks at Kat*I also want to win the money for college,meet girls-

Kat: You mean guys?

Joey:NO!

Kat:Yeah you do

Joey:do not!Scaredy-Kat!

Kat:dont call me that!

Joey:But you are one!

Kat:Am not!

*Joey holds out fake blood*

*Kat jumps up and drops camera*

Kat:Im gonna kill you!

Joey:I should kill you you broke my camera!

*Kat pushes Joey into pool and grabs cracked camera*

Kat-while he washes off remember to pick Katrina Summers and Joey Ranger for Total Drama Regeneration!

* * *

FULL NAME: Chasity Annabelle Note

NICKNAME: Chase

AGE: 17

GENDER: Female

STEREOTYPE: Bipolar Girl

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Baby blue, silver specks.

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Down to her shoulders a light golden color.

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: Tanned

BODY TYPE: Thin and Slender, Chasity has some curves.

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 110 lbs. 5'9

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: A scar on her shoulder, nose stud, and ears pierced all the way.

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: Baby blue halter top, denim ripped short shorts, black converse.

SWIMWEAR: White bikini with spiders on it.

OTHER: N/A

Persona-

PERSONALITY: Bipolar, but a kind hearted person, Chasity can confuse people with a single word. She loves to be kind when she can, and she takes medicine for her 'problem,' and she is a smoker. She is very kind when she's neutral.

LIKES: Everything

DISLIKES: Nothing

STRENGTHS: Her own strength

WEAKNESSES: Mud and her Phobia

FEARS: Blood and Needles

HISTORY:She can't remember her past.

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP:Yes please

WITH WHO: Any

AUDITION TAPE:

The camera turns on to show a few girls lounging on a couch.

"Hey my name's Chasity, and this are my friends Casie, Danielle, and Freddie. WHY AM I DOING THIS?"

She hits the camera and it flies into the wall, several girls gasp.

"Sorry, I forgot my medicine. Anyways byeee!"

The camera breaks suddenly causing static to appear.

* * *

Basic Information-

FULL NAME: Jeos Tacnu

NICKNAME: J

AGE: (15-17) 16

GENDER: Male

STEREOTYPE: The Brutally Honest Nerd

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: brown eyes

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: short black hair

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: tan skin

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!) an athletic muscular teen

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 175 lbs, 5ft 10in

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none") none

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: wears a plain forest green polo and dark blue jeans, wears gray shoes, and has black framed glasses

SWIMWEAR: wears green swim trunks

OTHER: has a ring with an emerald gem on his right ring finger

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!) he is a nice guy, but he will always tell you the whole truth and will not lie for the sake of his life, smart, dependable, always the optimist of the group he will try and cheer everyone up or make friends with them, rarely has enemies

LIKES: science, video games, heavy metal music, weight lifting, playing football

DISLIKES: lying, crossword puzzles, rap, and especially Justin Bieber

STRENGTHS: honesty, intelligence, able to lift twice his weight, optimism

WEAKNESSES: honesty, cannot lie, and boars

FEARS: boars, they tried to kill him when he was visiting the zoo once

HISTORY:(Optional) he was always raised to tel the truth and that has never left his thoughts, and he was always taught about karma and how it affects you so he always tries to do good

Additional Information- heavy believer of karma

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone) yes

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with) either someone that can get over the fact that he is brutally honest or like video games

AUDITION TAPE: Well hello there everyone! My name is Jeos and i really want to be on your show. i want to win the money so i can donate it to a local animal shelter that i work at. i feel that there will be some great competition and i hope that i can make at least a couple of friends. i always tell the truth so if there are any truth or dare competitions then my team will have a better advantage. i just hope that Chris finally realizes that he uses way to many hair care products. i will eat Chef's food...i just hope that i will live through the ordeal. well i have to go and play my part in a civil lawsuit against my neighbor who killed someone and i am the only witness. peace.

* * *

FULL NAME: Jill Daphné Capullet

NICKNAME: Jill, Dan.

AGE: (15-17) 16

GENDER: female

STEREOTYPE: The hot chick

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Blue

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Long blonde hair, curly with bangs.

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: tanned skin.

BODY TYPE: hourgrass figure, with d cups and muscular legs.

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 60 pounds and 1,73 tall

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: bellybutton and tongue piercing

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/shopping/5-new-years-eve-outfit-ideas/&usg=_LCBaj1LzCkXo59vCdOmGoJsj6qc=&h=352&w=313&sz=101&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=pMJ6sBq2sYd0QM:&tbnh=145&tbnw=127&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmini%2Bskirt%2Boutfit%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D620%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C186&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1027&vpy=219&dur=1012&hovh=238&hovw=212&tx=162&ty=79&ei=iTCITMyrOIfGsAOSgOGFCg&oei=iTCITMyrOIfGsAOSgOGFCg&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:0&biw=1280&bih=620

SWIMWEAR: dark blue bikini

FORMAL WEAR: .com/imgres?imgurl=./_sjyGSmH2ASs/SSVqIk2eRYI/AAAAAAAAA3s/4X4cTEwqGuc/s400/outfit%&imgrefurl=.com/2008_11_01_&usg=_59TZ7humcOAYBGC_ACyFTelpQRU=&h=400&w=350&sz=29&hl=en&start=21&zoom=1&tbnid=KmXJLhmroLpbWM:&tbnh=141&tbnw=131&prev=/images%3Fq%3Doutfit%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D620%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C665&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=457&vpy=86&dur=1602&hovh=240&hovw=210&tx=164&ty=159&ei=zy2ITOjNKZCqsAPMqvzZCg&oei=ry2ITOuADYGesQOLqYCLCg&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:21&biw=1280&bih=620

OTHER: with whatever she uses she wants to look elegant and with style, so she always uses jewerly and high heels.

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!) Very fancy, polite and respectful. But acts with flirt always.

she is very creative, happy and smiles, showing her sexy personality. But she loves a lot manipulating people. She likes a lot saying her toughts and bad things about people on other languages out loud.

LIKES: flirting, looking hot and attracting boys. Sweets, cookies and eating strawberries.

DISLIKES: Depressive people, spicy or salty food, ugly things.

STRENGTHS: Swimming, gymnastics and singing.

WEAKNESSES: dancing.

FEARS: She is scared to ovnis and ghosts. But her biggest fear is to Cats.

HISTORY:(Optional) none

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone) Of course!

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with) someone like Tyler from TD, or Trent :D

someone sweet, very handsome and a little dumb.

AUDITION TAPE:

-A very hot girl appears on camera, on a golden room with lots of mirrors, make up, etc. and lots of girls on dresses and make up-

-"Hi, i'm Jill! It was my dream to be on TDR, since i saw the inscription forms, and here i am doing my audition! Well i'l sure i'm TDR material

because i'm so pretty, smart, cute, i have a great style and i'm very hot, and that's good for ratings"- smiles and winks with a sexy smirk-

-" I really hope you choose me, because i'm bored of waiting for people to notice that i have lots of talents! So choose me

and you'll never regret it, i can get a lot of viewers! Well that's all i have to go to my beauty contest, chao!"- she smiles and makes a sexy smirk and runs away.

FULL NAME: Chelsea Tom

NICKNAME: Tom or Tommy, but prefers Chelsea or Chels.

AGE: (15-17) 16

GENDER: Girl

STEREOTYPE: The Artist

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Blue with a purple tint

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Straight, Mid-back length, red hair with slight dark red streaks, and side swept bangs

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: light, sin kissed skin

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!)She thin and semi-curvy

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: She's thin and is 5-4 in height.

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none"): Hers ears are pierced and wears silver hoop earrings

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: White, neon splatter painted halter top, jean mini skirt with ankle length black leggings and black converse high tops

SWIMWEAR: purple, pink, red, blue, green, yellow, and orange striped halter bikini

OTHER: none

Persona-

PERSONALITY: Chelsea is very sweet and kind. She likes to put others first, but isn't afraid to trick people when she needs to. She doesn't fall into mind games; instead, she puts them in one. She's funny and creative. She's not someone who puts on a mask, it's just, she'll get back at someone if she has to. She tends to apologize a lot. She's very confident though and tries to strive to do her best. She's really good at climbing and is very smart. She can be a little rash at times though

LIKES: Painting, rock climbing, outdoors, singing

DISLIKES: Dancing, water, jerks, populars.

STRENGTHS: Painting, climbing, running, heights, small details

WEAKNESSES: Swimming, cooking

FEARS: Water

HISTORY: She grew up normally, with her littler brother her mom and her dad, that is, until her mother drowned in the ocean when Chelsea was 11. She was devastated and ran away. She found her self in an abandoned subway station that was turned into an art place for random people. She grew up with another little girl and her mother. The little girl's name was Carly and her mother's name was Cheryl.

Additional Information- none

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone) Yea

WITH WHO: Someone like her who can help her with her fears. (Someone understanding)

AUDITION TAPE:

"Hey! I'm Chelsea and this is my friend Carly!" Chelsea and Carly were shown in a colorful and abandoned subway station.

"I'm gonna show you my art!" -Chelsea.

They take the camera around the station showing a few select paintings. The first one was a beach with birds flying over a surfer. One of the birds was holding a lolly pop. Another one was of a large tree in wonderful detail.

* * *

Basic Information-

FULL NAME: Ronald Deatre

NICKNAME: Richy Ronny, Ron

AGE: 16

GENDER: Male

STEREOTYPE: Rich Party Kid

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Brown

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Black, bowl cut with a few strands hanging onto his face

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: Caucasian

BODY TYPE: Thin, not stick-thin but certainly not buff

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 5' 8", 140 lbs.

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: A scar across his chest

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: Tan name brand button down shirt with the collar up, white t-shirt underneath it, blue name brand denim jeans, white name brand sneakers, red and blue hat with the rim to the side of his head

SWIMWEAR: Black swimtrunks with a white tie

OTHER: Formal: Normal black and white suit, ditches the hat

PJ's: Black boxers

Persona-

PERSONALITY: Ronald, or, Richy Ronny as his friends call him, is a guy who likes to party. He would party all day and night if he could. And the thing is, he can. His parents are the CEO's of a multi-trillion dollar company, and in turn, Ron gets to keep a good portion of the money for himself. That means his house is Party City. While Ron is overactive and ready for a party at a moment's turn, he is willing to calm down should the situation call for it. But...don't be fooled by his party dude image, Ron is smart. He can come up with a plan, and a good one at that should the situation call for such an act. And something to note, Ron finds extreme pleasure in movie villains, and has secretly also wanted to portray one. So, that might cause him to make alliances with the wrong people.

LIKES: Heavy partying, movie villains, beautiful girls, and partying

DISLIKES: The party pooper, perverts, discriminatory people, the good guy winning at everything

STRENGTHS: Due to his overuse of the partying, he has inept skills in staying up all night, keeping down even the most disgusting of foods/drinks, and can dance at long lengths of time

WEAKNESSES: With good party skills comes a lack of physical excersise. That being said, he isn't very good, at all, with running. Lifting things that weigh more than a stereo system isn't exactly his forte either.

FEARS: A lack of people around him

HISTORY: Ron had the priviledge of being born into the rich family of Ron (Sr.) and Tricia Deatre. They are the co-founders and co-presidents of Deatre Entertainment. They provide video games, video game systems, movies, music, MP3's, iPods, and form of electrical retail product currently out there. Because of this, they are loaded with money. At an early age, Ron found himself covered in money, and in love with movies, mostly just the villains in them. He started out early with Disney movies, but soon transitioned into more mature movies. At the age of 13, he was invited into a stoner party. Of course, his naivity led him to not know what a stoner was. The party was sick, and Ron managed to avoid the Mary Jane that was passed around. From that day forth, he vowed to have a party whenever he could, and to make the next party better than the last.

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: Yes

WITH WHO: Anybody will do, perferably somebody evil. He'll know she "likes" him for his money, but still will be with him. If not evil, than anybody, really. He's open to any cliq or personality.

AUDITION TAPE:

(We see a kid standing in front of a camera, dancing some random break dance moves, all while people around him are forming a circle, a spotlight is on him, and some loud rave music is heard in the background)

Kid: Hey, I'm Ronald Deatre, or, Richy Ronny as my friends call me.

(He says this, all while breakdancing)

Ron: You're probably wondering why somebody like me would care about Total Drama, well here's the deal, I've always been a fan, ever since the first season. Especially the evil girls *a bit of drooling*. Anyway, I wanna join Total Drama for these mere facts: 1. I can party all night and bring the flair to this competition. 2. When I win, I'll gain more of a reputation, well, one, besides just being a party boy. And 3. I'm sure my family could pay the production staff pretty well if a certain someone won. *wink*.

(He then does a multi thousand degree turn before stopping on the floor with his hand against his head and his elbow against the ground)

Ron: So, it might be a good "business" venture to add me to the show. Besides, it wouldn't be Total Drama without a totally awesome and dramatic party dude to rock the hizouse!

(Crowd around him cheers for "Ri-chy" as the camera turns to static)

* * *

FULL NAME: Eddie Elfman

NICKNAME: Ed (for short), Ed Head, Edward

AGE: 16

GENDER: Male

STEREOTYPE: Boy Genius

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Sapphire Blue

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Medium length black dreadlocks with some of the locks dyed silver

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: Dark Skinned African descent

BODY TYPE: Average build yet somewhat muscular

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 145 pounds 5'11

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: none

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: A black t-shirt with an image of an eye in the center, Open red long coat, White shorts and a belt, 8 inch laced combat boots, and round shaped goggles on his forehead.

SWIMWEAR: Gray swimming trunks with flame designs

OTHER: Goes to bed shirtless with black sweatpants

Persona-

PERSONALITY: People who know or have met Eddie would tell you that he's crazy. Eddie would tell you that their only half right and that he's only half crazy. He claims that the craziness is what makes him so smart. Eddie is a loner mostly be choice, but will welcome anyone who wishes to be his friend as long as their kind and trustworthy. He will be calm and serious when he has to be and is almost never afraid to speak his mind. Though somewhat hyper and a little arrogant he tries his best to be nice to others and help those in need. But when angered he can be aggressive and even hostile to those who anger him. Being a genius with an IQ of 173 he considers himself creative and wise and he always has time to remind you how smart he is. He's not perfect and makes mistakes like everyone else usually due to his own crazy way of thinking. He wants to learn everything he can and is willing to try anything once. He never backs down from a challenge and determined to win against all odds. He can't think of anything he would change about himself and simple wants people to except him for who he is.

LIKES: Anything Japanese, Technology, Art, Experiments, Research, Pizza, Weapons, Gadgets, Video games, Electronic, rock, metal, and hip-hop music, Reading, Drawing, Taking notes

DISLIKES: Jerks, Bullies, Rules, Hypocrites, Cheaters, Country music

STRENGTHS: Highly Intelligent, Bilingual, Good at building and repairing things, Plays piano and guitar, Artist, Photographic memory

WEAKNESSES: Goes a little over the top with things, Sometimes he overreacts, Cake (Vanalla is his favorite)

FEARS: Wasps

HISTORY: Eddie lives in London, England with his Mother, Father, and 22 year old sister who still can't find her own place. It wasn't until first day of middle school that his teacher realized how intelligent he is. Ever since he got his IQ score, he knew he was destined for greatness and does anything to prove it. He made his garage into his own laboratory buliding, repairing, and/or inventing things in his spare time. That or playing video games in his room. His favorites are RPGs and Action Adventure games. He does go out sometimes to jog or play basketball with his sister. "A healthy mind is nothing without a health body" he often says. His parents promised him that they would get him a monkey if kept getting good grade which of course he did and named the monkey Saru. Eddie doesn't have many friends and just can't find a girl who accepts him but he doesn't let that get him down. He signs up for Total Drama to make friends and possbly met a girl for him. And the money of course

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: Yes please

WITH WHO: Someone smart, funny, and kind. Someone who will accept him for who he is. Though not very picking, he would like someone pretty and slim. He also has a thing for the mysterious types

AUDITION TAPE:Video opens with Eddie with a monkey on his shoulder walking into frame with many mechanical devices and computers in the background.

Eddie: Hi my name is Eddie and I'm registering to be on Total Drama. I was informed to write down my best quality but there are so many to list. Well I do have a list.

(Eddie pulls out a piece of paper that's written on the front and back from his coat).

You want to hear some? First and most obvious is that I'm a genius with an IQ of 173. It's true. I've won every science fair I've ever enter. I'm great with animals like Saru here. I know Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and working on French. I may not look it but I'm pretty athletic. But what I'm really well known for are my inventions. I've built many amazing gadgets and gizmos. Allow me to show you a few.

(Eddie opens a cabinet next to him which hold an array of bottles, gun shaped devices and other odd looking gizmos)

Cameraman: Eddie how long is this gonna take?

Eddie: Oh I'm sorry. When I ask you if you wanted to help me record, I didn't know that there was going to be a time limit!

Cameraman: I just thought you were gonna say a few things and sign off.

Eddie: That's not what an interview is like Jim! Give me the camera! I have to do everything around here!

(Static then reimages to Eddie and now it seems that Saru is now holding the camera)

Eddie: You got it Saru? Cool. (Sigh) I am so not taking that guy with me when the aliens invite me to their ship. Anyway, the only thing you really need to know about me is that I'm smart, strong, and smart. Put me on the show and you won't regret it.

(Saru starts running away with the camera)

Eddie: Saru stop! Get back here! Bad monkey!

(Static then fades to black)

Basic Information-

FULL NAME:Kevin Moore

NICKNAME: KV

AGE: (15-17) 17

GENDER:Male

STEREOTYPE:The Jerk

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR:Orange

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:Black Crew Cut

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: tan

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!)Muscular

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:165 and 5'10

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none")none

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:Red flannel and blue jeans

SWIMWEAR:Green speedo

OTHER:

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!) Kevin love messin with people, he think he a ladies, being a jerk, and he do anything to win

LIKES:Winning and being a jerk

DISLIKES:losing, goody goody people, and penguins

STRENGTHS:He'll do anything to win, he good at manipulating people

WEAKNESSES:he's sore loser

FEARS:Mutant penguins

* * *

FULL NAME: Darbee Kitredge

NICKNAME: Darb, Blonde Darbee

AGE: (15-17) 17

GENDER: M

STEREOTYPE: The Dumb Blond Cheerleader

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR: Lime green

HAIR COLOR/TYPE: Shoulder-length light blonde with a bang.

SKIN COLOR/TYPE: Fairly tanned

BODY TYPE: athletic from his three years on the cheerleading squad.

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT: 135 llbs; 5'6"

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: His squad doesn't allow tattoos but he does have one piercing over his right eyebrow

EVERYDAY OUTFIT: lime green tank top underneath black cropped vest, red skinny jeans and black and red converse.

SWIMWEAR: Lime green Scooby Doo swim trunks

OTHER: He sleeps in a pair of red Mickey Mouse pagama pants and a Green t-shirt. His formal attire is a green button-down top, black skinny jeans, green converse and green fedora and a fishnet fingerless glove.

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!) Darbee, although not the brightest crayola in the box is very loving and harmless. He sometimes (a lot) gets confused on simple things, but can pick up a cheer routine or remember dance coreography in a snap. He is a honorable 'animals are people too' activist and has never eaten anything made of meat.

LIKES: Cheering, dancing, roller blading, Paramore, Shiny clothing, GREEN!

DISLIKES: ORANGE!, Marilyn Manson (he scares him), ALGEBRA!

STRENGTHS: He is very athletic and flexable from being on his high school cheerling squad.

WEAKNESSES: He gets confused a little too easily

FEARS: Being stuck in a dark room with Marilyn Manson

HISTORY:(Optional) Darbee moved in with his twenty-nine-year-old sister Natalie and her fiance Thom after being kicked out of his home at the age of fifteen when he came out to his parents. His sister is his best friend like his second mother. He wants to win the competition to help her pay for the beauty shop she dreams to own.

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone) Doesn't really matter

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with) Someone who won't take advantage of him or call him dumb. And someone passionate about animals.

AUDITION TAPE: (A camera fizzles on and moves forward into a bedroom where a blond boy is holding a textbook upside down)

Natalie: Darb? (Darbee gasp and his textbook drops to the floor revealing a teen magazine in his hands) Studying hard?

Darbee: Totally. Did you know that Lindsey Lohan painted f-U on her fingernail before her court date and her female judge saw it? I wonder if anyone else noticed?

Natalie: Darb if you were reading it in that magazine... never mind. Hey say hello to the entire viewing world!

Darbee: What, they're here? Even the President?

Natalie: (Turns the camera on herself) Can you believe that he's an honors student? (Turns the camera back on Darbee) No, this is for that new reality show Total Drama Regeneration, sweetie. I think you'd be great for it!

Darbee: Really? Um... hi world.

Natalie: That's it..?

Darbee: Um... well... how do you guys think that I would look with brown hair, 'cause I was thinking of dying it...

Natalie: OKAY! (Turns the camera back onto herself) He's smart, talented, athletic and if you hadn't noticed, like, smokin' hot. So pick my brother!

Darbee: (Gasp) Oh my god!.. How did Angelina have a black baby?

Natalie: Please. (Camera fizzles out)

* * *

FULL NAME:Jefferson McRow

NICKNAME:Jeff

AGE: (15-17)16

GENDER:Male

STEREOTYPE:The Peace Maker

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR:Baby Blue

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:Long black hair

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:White and Pale

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, athletic, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!)Skinny and fit wit some muscles

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:140lbs and 5'9

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings, If you have nothing to add, then put "none")Has a lip piercing

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:Black hoodie with Dark blue jeans and black nikes

SWIMWEAR:Black swim trunks with flames

OTHER:When its hot

het takes of his skirt revealing a 6 pack

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!)Is very quiet but when he says somthing its usually his dad rick. Wants to be a millionare. Likes to check out ladies and likes to meet new to rock out to disturbed.

LIKES:Dogs,Girls,Music,Swimming and money

DISLIKES:The color White and country music

STRENGTHS:Getting Girls and is Athletic and flexible.

WEAKNESSS:Pop...He gets emotional when he drinks that stuff.

FEARS:Losing his Girlfriends

HISTORY:(Optional)He lives in texas with his father and has went to juvie for a year since of an accident with his father. Mother died in a car accident when he was 5.

Additional information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Yes/No: If you want this character paired up with someone)yes

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with)Someone who is sweet and loves emos and has a preepy side to her.

AUDITION TAPE:(He turns on the camera and face it towards himself)

Hey Jeff here and Rockin it, wanted to join you guys in a round of TD so please pick me.

(He heres his dad yell to turn his crappy music down)

Ok dad, (turns it up way louder) well see ya later TD cast

* * *

FULL NAME: Kyle Deacon

NICKNAME:Fraser

AGE: (15-17)17

GENDER:Male

STEREOTYPE:The Boxer

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR:Green eyes

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:Short Brown

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:White

BODY TYPE: A muscular athletic body with a six pack.

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:6'3 ft tall and 160 pounds

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: none

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:: Green hoodie and black sweatpants

SWIMWEAR:Green Trunks

OTHER:He sleeps in his everyday clothes.

Persona-

PERSONALITY: : All around kyle is a joker by birth he makes jokes about almost anything. He is also training to be a middle weight boxer which he keeps himself physically fit for. He is very patriotic loves everything about America. He plays himself off as stupid when he's very smart.

LIKES:Boxing, America, Comedy, Videogames and girls.

DISLIKES:People who insult America.

STRENGTHS:Physical things, intelligent and easy to befriend

WEAKNESSES:Anger problems.

FEARS:Bees

HISTORY:(Optional)

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: yes

WITH WHO: A sweet nice cool girl who likes some things he likes.

AUDITION TAPE:: It shows Kyle running down a street then stopping and enters a gym where he starts punching a punching bag and jumping a jump rope. he stops to take a breath "You see I'm strong enough to do that without a breath. I'm sure I can win maybe even get a girlfriend while I'm there". He punches in the air until he accidentally hits and breaks the camera "Looks at the camera anyway hope you pick me." *Static*


	3. TDR the Interductions

"Hello everybody, I'm your host Chris McLean, and Welcome to Total Drama Regeneration, were here at Camp Peeloc, were 22 challengers will be competing for 2 million dollars."

**Dear mom an' dad I'm doin' fine **

**You guys been on my mind **

**You asked me what i wanted to be and i think the answers plain to see**

**IIIIIIII want to be famous!**

**I want to live close to the sun **

**well pack your bags 'cause i already won.**

**Everything to prove,**

**Nothing in my way**

**I'll git there one day**

**I want to be famous!**

**NAnanananananananananaa**

**I want to be, i want to be**

**I want to be FAMOUSE!**

"Now let me are contestants" A helicopter flies over his head.

"Tonia" A blonde hair girl get thrown of the helicopteir and hit the grown.

"Ow!"

"Rachel" Blue eyed black hair girl feel next to Tonia.

"Ow!"

"Richard" a cowboy looking fella hit the grown

"Ow"

"Zakk" A boy in a hoodie fell next to Rachel.

"..."

"Wow, you didn't scream, anyways Blake" The guy with Andy Sixx hair fell on Zakk.

"OW."

"That made you scream Zakk, Danielle" a blonde cowgirl.

"Oooow"

"Roxanne" a girl with jet black hair hit the grow.

"Ow"

"Kaitlyn" A Brown and pink haired girl

"Ow"

"Alisia, Kathrin, Kat, Joey,Chasity, Jeos, Jill, Chelsea, Ronald, Eddie, Kevin, Darbee, Jefferson, and Kyle" they all fall out the helicopter.

After everyone got up and the helicopter landed.

"Now here are the Team, the first Team Mellon: Kat, Joey, Jill, Eddie, Danielle, Zakk, Alisia, Jeos, .Kaitlyn, Darbee, and Kyle. That mean the second team, Team Hashback is: Rachel, Ronald, Tonia, Kevin, Roxanne, Richard, Kathrin, Blake, Chasity, Jefferson, and Chelsea."Chris says. He walk over to the cabins Hear are your cabins, There is one cabin for Team Mellon, and one for Team Hashback. Team Mellon reside in the east cabin, while Team Hashback reside in the west cabin. The girls get one side, and the boys get the other with a wall separating each side, along with a door on both sides. Boys on both teams get the sections on the inside, while both groups of girls get the outside sections of each cabin. Oh yeah and the Confessional was brought from the first season, and that no one has clean." Chris said with a chuckle.

_The Confessional_

"Yep, the same confessional" said Chris

"Eww, this sinks." said Jill holding her nose

"This isn't as bad as the manurer on the farm" Richard said

"Awesome."Zak said

Camera fade out

"We're living here." said Tonia

"Correction, your living here I'm living in that building over there" Chris point to a giant building."

(Chris explains how the game works)"Alright everyone got that now go and unpack and I'll me back at the main lounge in one hour."


	4. TDR The Challenge

I've not for sure if it Great or terrible Awesome I finish it on my birthday Sep12 LOL!

* * *

_The Confessionals_

"Liking the joint so far, granted it's probably gonna get worse, mainly since this is hosted by Chris McLean, but f*ck it, i'll manage, go improv style and sh*t. Not bad group of dudes in this, but the chicks, awesome! One that got me eyes most, Tonia. That girl is like if God decided to mix Megan Fox, Mika Tan, Kristin Bell when was in "Fanboys", and Scarlett Johansson, for class, together to make some super chick!... Holy f*ck, i'm rambling here, sorry!" Said Zakk.

_Camera Fizz_

"YEEHAW! This is the most fun I've ever had! That Chris guy had better start calling me Dixie, though, or I'll kick his butt! *giggles* Just kidding!...or am I?" Danielle said creeply.

_Camera Fizz_

"Team Mellon. Well I've heard lamer team names. But whatever I'm in the game and I was put on a very stable team. Some strong blokes. Well expected Joey but he seems talented in other ways. And the girls on the team are quite attractive and interesting. Maybe they'll pick me for leadership. I will surely bring this team to victory." said Eddie.

_Camera Fizz_

"Well the team is good so far some cool dudes and awesome chicks i bet I'll change my opinion on some of them later though." Kyle said then start to think.

_Camera Fizz_

"Well, this is better than the time I had to share a dressing room with one of Lady GaGa's other back-up dancer. Boy did that guy stink, I don't think he even knew what a shower was...gross! But anyway, it's been all smooth riding so far." says Alisia

_Camera Fizz_

"I still hate when i fell that really hurt bro oh well at least there's hot girls around here." said Blake

_Camera Fizz_

"Owie. I can't believe that I just got dropped out of a plane... and survived... or did I? Oh, my gosh! Am I dead? Is this heaven.. *sniffs* 'cause it kinda smells like (censored)... whoops. Cussing in heaven, that's bad..." said Darbee worriedly

_Camera Off_

The campers are eating when Chris comes in "OK everyone eat up and follow me to your first challenge." they finish and follow him to a opening to the forest. "Your first challenge will test your outdoor survival skill, I'm not going to lie to you some of you may not comeback alive." All the campers gasp "Just joking hahaha, you'll have to do is spend one night in the woods, all you need is at your camp site in the forest, you just have to find it." throws a map and compose to

Racheal and Zakk "You might wanna watch out for bears we lost some interns in preproduction haha, first team back for breakfast wins a reward, Any questions?"

"Why do we have lame team names?"Eddie complain.

"Good question, one of are intern pick the names out, if you have any problems about the name bother him."

"Where is he?"

"He's one of the intern we lost."

"Never mind."

"Alright, well off you go."

The campers head in the Forest.

_Team Mellon_

"Are we lost?" ask Kaitlyn.

"No." Zakk said.

"Are you sure we're not lost?"

"Yes, I'm sure, were almost there!" Zakk yelled.

_Team Hashback_

Chelsea, Blake, and Jefferson finished pitching the tent.

"So were is the food?" ask Ronald.

"I think were suppose to get it from the wild." explained Richard.

"I go, I'm good at finding food." said Chelsea has she walk away from the camp site.

_Team Mellon_

"Hey were is everyone?" asked Joey

"Joey don't tell me your got us lost." Kat Complained

"It not my fault."

"Yes, it is I was following you."

"Well, will get find them just follow me."

"That how we got lost in the first place."

"Do you wanna find them?"

"I'd be glad to."

_Team Hashback_

"I'm hungry."complain Richard.

"I think my stomach is eating my guts." said Chasity.

"Hey, who order the pepperoni extra cheese?" said the pizza guy.

"It for the camera crew, over here." Camera guy said.

"_gasp._ No Way."Rachel said.

"Don't worry, I bring food!"yelled Chelsea holding fish.

"Awesome!" said Blake.

"I love fish." Chasity said then take a bite of the fish."I guess we should cook it first."

"What was your first inducation" Kevin said mockingly

_Team Mellon_

"See, you can't find them either."Joey said

"Well I did alot better than you."said Kat angry

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Uh, hey guys." said Jeos

"What!" they said in unicent.

"You guys have been circling the camp for hours and I was wondering if you can help us set up camp." explain Jeos.

Kat and Joey had embrassed look on there faces "Oh,yeah sure." said Joey.

_Team Hashback_

"OK, fire hot, the fish are cooking, tent set up."said Chelsea in a relax voice.

"Nice work." said Tonia

"Good job."said Rachel then she mumbles "Losers." under her breath but Ronald just happen to here

_The Confessional_

"I think I'm in love." proclaimed Ronald

_Camera Fizz_

"Why is that creepy guy in the red and blue hat keep looking at me?" said Rachel

_Camera turns off_

_Team Mellon_

Owl hoo in the night, everyone around the campfire.

"What was that?"said Kat scared

"It was just a owl." replied Kyle

"Sorry, I just get really freak out in the forest."

"This remind me of a really scary story I heard once." said Zakk

"Awesome let hear it" said Eddie

"Are you sure cause the story I'm thinking of is pretty scary?"

"Ooow we're so scared." said Kaitlyn sarcasticly as she roles her eyes.

"Alright, Don't say I didn't warn you. One night alot like this one[_timeskip_] so suddenly they this tap tap tapping on the side of the car[_timeskip_]the girl was screaming and by this time the guy was screaming so he step on the gas and by time they got back to the girls house she open the door and scream because there hanging from handle...was the bloody hook, they say the killer is alive wandering these very woods he can be any where maybe even right HERE!" Zakk take a hook and everyone get scared and he started laughing.

"Zakk, that was not funny." said Kaitlyn

"Oh yes, it is I just wish It was on camera...Oh wait it is." Zakk said laughing and rolling on the ground.

_Team Hashback_

"So, Roxanne.." Blake said before he was interrupted.

"You can call me Rocky." said Roxanne.

"OK Rocky, well I..." he was interrupted by Kevin

"Hey, Rocky nice tattoo, Vero ribelle, which mean True Rebel in Italian, right?" said Kevin

"Yay, how you know."

"I studied Italian." He turns to Blake and whispers "I guess I win round one." and he walks off laughing

_The Confessional_

"I can't belive this dude he is going down" yelled Blake

_Camera Turns Off_

_Team Mellon_

All the sudden a bear come at them and they climb up a tree to get away from it and it start to rain.

In the Morning

"Guy get up we got to get back before the other team get there first." said Eddie.

"Ow, I'm stiff."said Darbee

"Thank Kyle for helping me when I got scared last night." said Kat

"Oh, it alright, just helping a team mate."said Kyle

They run back to camp.

"Yes, were the first one back to camp."said Jill

"Correction, second ones back to the camp." Chris says as he point to Team Hashback "Team Hashback you get the hot tub from season one!" Team Hashback cheers with joy.


	5. TDR The Elimination Challenge

**First part kinda sucks but it gets better**

* * *

"Ok, Team Hashback go have your hot tub party, Team Mellon to prevent you from sneaking over there you will have a to vote." Chris says

"You never said this was a elimination challenge!" yelled Jill

"Well it my show I can do whatever I want" laughed Chris "So go and vote."

_The Confessionals_

"Oh yeah I know who I'm voting, Zakk got us lost and then he played that dumb trick on us, I vote for Zakk." Kaitlyn votes

_Camera Fizz_

"Kat mad at me and has been hanging around Kyle , WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous.I'M NOT, I vote Kyle." said Joey

_Camera Turns Off_

"OK, cause someone, I'm not naming names Chef, didn't buy marshmallows, we are use bags of trail mix, so when I give you the trail mix bag that mean you get to stay." said Chris

"Kat" throws her the bag "Darbee" throws him the bag "Joes, Jill, Danielle, Eddie, Alisia, Joey, and Kyle, I got one bag left the last person to get the bag is...Kaitlyn!" said Chris "Zakk all you teammates voted you to go to the hot tub party."

"Wait that wasn't a elimination challenge!" said Kaitlyn in a panic

"I never said it was, all I said is you had to vote, you guys drew your own opinions."

"Thank everyone who voted for me" Zakk said will shooting them a scary look.

"Go claim your reward." Chris says and Zakk leave and goes to the party "All the rest of you go back to your cabins."

_The Hot Tub Party_

"I know were suppose to be enemies but tonight like be friends, Zakk." saids Tonia

"Sure, I agree with you." Zakk says

Blake see Kevin and Rocky talking

_The Confessionals_

"That Kevin, just pisses me off so bad." Blake says angerly

_Camera Fizz_

"I can't belive Kevin likes the same music as I do and, he's kind of cute, Oh yeah I wonder what Blake wanted to tell me last night, well whatever it was if it important he'd probably tell me later."Rocky says with a smile.

_Camera Fizz_

"Everything going according to the plan." Kevin says with a evil smirk and maniacal laugh

_Camera Turns Off_

"Tonia, Zakk, what up" said Richard

"Hey, Richard" said Tonia

"Please call me Tex all my friends do."

"Ok."

"Hey, Tex nice tattoo, Check out mine" Zakk said revealing his tattoos on both arms.

"Cool, man." Tex said

"Ya, look at mine." Tonia says showing her tattoo on her stomach.

"Awesome!"the two boys say in unison

"Man, Zakk your cool in my book, I home all three of make it to the team merge."

"That be great" said Tonia

"Yeah" said Zakk

_The Confessionals_

"Look like I made new friends, you know Zakk is kind cute."said Tonia

_Camera Fizz_

"Awesome, I think Tonia like me" said Zakk

_Camera Fizz_

"Tonia and Zakk, are cool but the way they're looking at each other, make me hope I don't become a third wheel" said Tex

_Camera Turns Off_

_In The Morning_

"Ok, every on up!" says Chris yelling in a bullhorn and, Everyone come out of their cabins looking tired and groaning. "Everyone follow me." they go to the flag pole."Now todays challenge is a Elimination challenge so listen up, Zombies which is played by Chef and eleven Interns will try and hunt you down, the last person left, their team wins. you got ten minute to run and hide before the zombies start to attack and it starts, NOW!" everyone start to run and hide

_Camera Flashes_

Ten Minutes Later

Blake, Roxanne, and Kevin are walking down path, when Kevin looks back for a second and when he turns around he they're gone "Crap, I'm Lost."Kevin says. He suddenly gets bumped into by a person when he looks up it's Chelsea "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watch were I was going." said Chelsea.

"No, It alright." said Kevin

"You mind I come with you."

"Sure, I guess we are on the same team."

_The Confessional_

"Maybe I can use her later." said Kevin

_Camera Turns Off_

Chef walks in Kitchen, he heres clanking and turn around and sees Danielle and Eddie. Danielle and Eddie start running around every were in the kitchen in a circle.

"So Dixie did we get away?" Eddie says then, he feel a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and it Chef, who also has Dixie.

"That two down."said Chris

_Camera Flashes_

Kyle, Kat, and Joe are in a cave when they hear noises.

"What was that?" says Kat.

"I don't know but I'll protect you."says Kyle heroicly

"I'll protect you."Joe mumbles under his breath sarcasticly. Then three zombie interns start coming at them zombie like.

"I'll distract them, run" say Kyle as he though him self in front of the interns and Kat and Joe start to run.

_The Confessionals_

"What a attention hog." says Joe rolling his eyes

_Camera Turns Off_

"Do you have to keep following me?" yells Rachel

"No." says Ron

"Then quit." they her something move. "What was that"

"I don't know." all the sudden they get jump by the Interns

_Camera Flashes_

In the bathhouse where Jeff is hiding, Alisia in. Zombie Interns come in on the other side and Jeff and Alisia head the other way and trip over Kathrin and Chasity who tripped over Kat and Joey who tripped over Jeos and they all get caught.

_Camera Flashes_

"Wheres Kev go?" says Roxanne looking around

"I don't know."says Blake

"We where talking for awhile and didn't hear him."

"Oh he'll find us...hopefully not."Blake says whispering the last part.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, um Rocky I just wanted to say I think your cool and I was wondering if you might.." he's cut off by a noise "What was that?" all the sudden chef comes out and capture them.

_Camera Flashes_

"Ok, left or right?" says Darbee with Jill and Kaitlyn at a fort in the road. "Hmm, let go left."

"Ok, Darbee!" the girls said in unisent.

"You knows Darbee will mine." said Jill

"No, he will be mine." said Kaitlyn

"If we lose I'll make sure your eliminated."

"Like you can." they start looking at each other with evil stares.

"Hey guys look, around." Darbee says, the girls look around and see there surrounded by Zombie Intern and Chef.

_Camera Flash_

"Aww!" scream Chelsea as she almost falls in the water but, Kevin catches her before she falls in and pulls her back.

"Are you alright?" asked Kevin

"Yes, thanks for saving me Kevin, and sorry for the trouble." Chelsea said hang on tightly.

"Saving you?"

"Yay, Don't tell anyone but, I'm kinda afraid of water

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, and can you let go of me I can't breath."

Chelsea let go embarrassed And turn around and said "We should get going." they started walk towards the Main Lounge.

_Camera Flash_

"Hey, I here something." said Tonia something start coming out of the bushes

"Let get out of here." said Tex. They start to run and see some interns and turned around to realize the person they saw was Zakk. They decided to team up and they ran to the kitchen but, then they saw Chef in there so, they ran to the dock and dive under the dock. After a minute, Tex poke his head out and said "Ok the coast is clear." they came out from the dock a started to run for the flag pole when Chef and the Interns come out catch Tonia, Tex, and Zakk. Kevin and Chelsea started to come out.

"Team Hashback Wins!" says Chris "Team Mellon tonight meet me at the Camp Pit."

_The Camp Pit_

"OK, when I give you the trail mix bag that mean you are safe. "Zakk" throws him the bag "Kat" toss the bag to her "Jill" toss the bag to her "Darbee" toss the bag to him "Kyle" toss the bag to him "Eddie" toss the bag to him "Joey" toss the bag to him "Dixie" "toss the bag to her Joes" toss the bag to him "And the finaly Trail Mix Bag goes to...Alisia" toss the bag to her. Kaitlyn I'm sorry but you have been eliminated."

"What me?" yelled Kaitlyn.

"Yes. you."

Camera Flashes

"I'm going to miss you." said Darbee

"So you didn't vote for me?" said Kaitlyn

"No, why would I do that."

Kaitlyn hugs Darbee and start to pass Jill when Jill says "Told you I'd get you voted off Now Darbee mine." Kaitlyn get on the boat and leaves.

* * *

**Remember just because your character is eliminated doesn't mean it the last time they'll be in this story**


	6. TDR The Next Challenge part 1

**I must apologizes for taking so long the chapter I'm writing is taking longer than I thought so here is some of the chapter and I'll get the rest out as soon as I finish it.**

* * *

"Last time are campers tackled Chef and his Zombie Interns, some of are camper made allies aome got closer to the ones they like and almost all ended up failing but at end of of the day one camper had to leave and that camper was Kaitlyn now let see what havoc are the camper going to get in to only on Total! Drama! Regernation!"Chris yelled.

_Camera Flash_

The Campers are by the docks "Ok everyone who's ready to do a talent contest." said Chris.

Everyone cheers "Well to bad were not going to do a talent contest instead two people on your team are going to dress up in costume and stand on poles while the other team trys to knock you off with balloons filled with purple liquid, and to make it even better we are going to pick who those four are going to be, Team Hashback your two players are Jeff and Chastity, Team Mellon your two players are Eddy and Dixie with that said there are to separate rooms one for each team so...Go!" Chris with a laugh

Jeff and Chastity run in the first room while Eddy and Dixie run in the other room.

_First Room_

In the the first room the a box in the middle of the room was a box Jeff open it and saw costumes, he pick up a lion costume and Chastity grab a Banana costume then she look at Jeff and says " You better not look at me when I'm change your I'll tear your eyes out." then she goes be hind the changing wall.

_Out Side_

"What taking them so long?" says Alisia

"I don't, Zakk you check it out." says Jill

"Why me?" Zakk says confused

"Cause your like are captain" replied Jill

"Ok" Zakk open the door and quickly close the door "Yeah I think we should wait until there done and leave the subject alone!" Zakk says freaked out.

_The Confessional_

"Wow, just wow." says Zakk.

_Camera Fizz_

"Ya, I'm that good." says Eddy.

_Camera Fizz_

"What can I say he's convincing" explains Dixie.

_Camera Fizz_

"Wow, we got that all on camera and we can't show but we can tell you what was involved the intern listed everything." a Intern handed Chris a list "Oh man are you serious, OK here all that was involved, a 2x4, three shoes, marks, the dictionary, a door knob, two light bulbs. a newspaper, a yo-yo,a slinky, teen love and no they weren't making anything."

_Camera Fizz_

I don't want to know how they got the light bulb in there." said Zakk

_Camera Turns Off_

Dixie come out in a nurse costume and Eddy come out in a Viking costume and join Jeff and Chastity on the poles. "OK grab the Balloons and start throwing." says Chris

The campers grab the balloons and started throwing


	7. TDR The Next Challenge part 2

**I Know it short but It was longer but I lost it 2 times so I just made it short**

* * *

Bang!

"Ouch that had to hurt." said Chris as the ball hit Jeff in a unpleasant spot still holding on to the pole.

"Is that legal." Kevin says

" Yes, very." says Chris. They continue to try knock the four off the poles. Dixie get nailed in the head and is knocked her off the pole.

"Ow, that hurt." Dixie says. then Jeff get hit again and falls off the pole

"It do to two, who will win" Chris said in a bullhorn

"I got her."says Darbee throwing the ball and hitting Chasity and Eddie knocking both down down "oops , sorry."

"who won?" said Zakk

"No one so both team are going to have a elimination."

"Oh no, now the going to vote out Darbee, hmmm(thinking)." said Jill

_The Camp Pit- Team Mellon_

"When I give you the trail mix bag your safe from elimination. Kat Kyle Jill Zakk Jeos Joey Eddie." says Chris "I got two bags left, Dixie you got out pretty easy,Darbee you eliminated your own team mate but you two get the last bags, in a weird twist Alisia you have been voted off."

"What!" said Alisia

"I know." said Chris

_The Camp Pit - Team Hashback_

"When I give you the trail mix bag your safe from elimination." says Chris "Rachel Ron Tonia Kevin Roxanne Richard Kathrin Blake Chasity Chelsea,Sorry Jeff You have been eliminated"

_The Dock of Shame_

"Hey, were Jeff and Alisia." says Chris

"In the boat making out" Blake says

"OK, the I guess we should go."

_In The Morning at the Camp Pit_

"Ok cause you guy have constantly bug me after I said the work Talent Show were going to have and it a Reward Challenge so don't suck." says Chris

_The Confessionals_

"Alright a talent show I've been waiting for this!"yelled Zakk.

_Camera Fizz_

"Cool." Rocky says

_Camera Turns Off_

_

* * *

_**If you want your character to be in the talent just post it in the review or pm meet with there talent and ****If you have any suggestion or Ideas for your character or challenge feel free to tell me**_  
_


	8. TDR the Talent Show

**Some Talents are more detailed than other but Whatever.**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Regeneration! Were last time everyone one was getting some action but me, people were getting hit by balls on poles, and we had a double elimination. What will happen next let find out" Yelled Chris

_Opening Theme_

"Okay before we start the talent show, First Off Chef will be are judge along with two former competitor the original winner of the first talent show Harold and Cody, and Secondly the teams will be broken up in to four first place winner will pick the pick four people to add to their team then the second picks the next four and third pick the last the ones who don't get pick will be on a team on there own. You get a hour to practices and return back to here were by then we will have a stage up so...GO!" yelled Chris

An Hour later at the stage the judges were sitting in front of the stage and the campers not in the talent show were sitting on bleachers "Okay, lets start this started first up Tex." said Chris.

Tex come s out with a lasso and starts doing tricks with it.

"7.5" said the sign Chief "7.5 said Harold's "8" said Cody's "Next Kat."said Chris

Kat come out with 8 intern holding 4 thick boards around her. She bows to the audience and punches the first and second board kicks the third board and spin kicks the fourth board, then she bows once again. Chief give her a 8.5 Harold a 8.5 and Cody a 9 "Next Rocky."

She came on stage and music started to play and she stared to sing her voice came out beautiful, elegant, and Impressive. Chief give her a 9.5 Harold a 10 and Cody a 9 "Next up Kevin"

he came out and did a hand stand and then he put his left hand be hind his back, then he left hi self on index finger with his right started to do push ups. When he get to ten he wink at Rocky which made her blush, he then continues but when he makes it to Twenty-nine he falls over and hurts his finger. Chief give him a 3 Harold a 5 and Cody a 3.5, Rocky helps Kevin up and they walk off stage and sit down very close together which also pisses off Blake.

_The Confessional_

"Dang it, Kevin!" Blake yelled angerly.

_Camera Turn Off_

"Don't worry he'll be fine, next Joe"

Joe walks on stage and sits down at the piano set up on stage and starts play a wild melody. Chief give her a 7.5 Harold a 8 and Cody a 8 "Next Jill"

Jill wearing a leotard does a cartwheel on to the stage "My talent is Gymnastic." she says.

CONTANT HAS BEEN REMOVED

"Beautiful 9.5."said Chief "She finish while everything else was on fire splendid 10." said Harold "I'm speechless 9.5." said Cody "Okay, we finally got all the fire out, next Dixie."

Dixie comes out and starts playing jazz music on her saxophone. Chief give her a 8.5 Harold a 8 and Cody a 8.5 "Next, Chelsea."

She come out with an isle and start painting it take her an minute but she finish quick and it a life like picture of everyone. Chief give her a 9 Harold a 9 and Cody a 9 "Next, Rachel and Ron."

They come out and she start sing while he start dancing around her. The Judge give them 8.5 then Ron throws money at them and they change it to all 9.5 "Lastly Zakk."

He comes on stage and start play his guitar and sing

"_A dead issue, don't wrestle with it, deaf ears are sleeping_

_A guilty bliss, so inviting (let me in), nailed to the cross_

_I feel you, relate to you, accuse you_

_Wash away us all, take us with the floods_

_Then throughout the night, they were raped and executed_

_Cold hearted world_

_Your language unheard of, the vast sound of tuning out_

_The rash of negativity is seen one sidedly, burn away the day_

_The nervous, the drifting, the heaving_

_Wash away us all, take us with the floods_

_Then throughout the day mankind played with grenades_

_Cold hearted world_

_And at night they might bait the pentagram_

_Extinguishing the sun_

_Wash away man, take him with the floods_" he finish and blows a kiss to Tonia They all give him 10 "Congrats Zakk you won now your prize is to pick four other contestants to join your team which will be Team Mellon, Jill since you got second place, you also get to pick four other contestant that has not been chosen by Zakk, you will be Team Hashback, and same for you rocky since you got third place who ever they don't choose you can pick from and you get to name your own team, and finally the ones who don't get pick will be a team, now go and get some rest well meet back here to pick the teams." said Chris.

_The Confessional_

"Alright I won that awesome!"said Zakk excitedly.

_Camera Fizzes_

"Yeah, I got second!" scream Jill.

_Camera Fizzes_

"I didn't win but at least I got third. It also sucks that Kevin got hurt but I'll try to help as much as I can." said Rocky.

_Camera Turns Off_

"Alright we got to go now, bye." said Cody.

"What so soon, what you got a hot date? hahaha" Chris said jokingly.

"yes, yes we do." replied Cody.

"What?" Chris said surprised.

"A double date." said Harold.

"It the only way I could get a date with Gwen." said Cody.

"Whatever man, just get out of my shot." said Chris. Cody and Harold leave.

* * *

**Since Zakk, Jill, and Rocky. Won, got second and third in the talent show there users get to pick the teams PM me with your team. And ****If you have any suggestion or Ideas for your character or challenge feel free to tell me.**_  
_


	9. TDR Holy SH1T Part 1

**Well I wrote most of this last month and because of My laptop crashing(got it fixed) and a broke the power cord to another I lost my story two times. Christmas and New Years kept me busy and now working on my Comic 70% and school 20% is keeping me busy, I don't Know when I'm going to finish this, so without further ado remember If you have any suggestion or Ideas for your character or challenge feel free to tell me, Ladies and Gentleman, Boy and Girls Total Drama Regeneration.**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Regeneration are campers competed in a talent show. Zakk won, so he and second place winner Jill, and Third place winner Rocky got to make there own teams. Now lets get back to Total! Drama! Regeneration!

_Opening theme_

_The Camp Pit  
_

Chris stand in front of the campers "Okay, Zakk, Jill, and Rocky have pick there team so when I call your name sit with your team. First, Zakk's Team Tonia, Tex, Eddy and Dixie. The second team, Jill's Team Kyle, Katherin, Rachel and Darbee. Team three, Rocky's Team Kevin, Blake, Chelsea, and Kat. Finally the last and least team is Joey, Chasity, Jeos, and Ron." The campers sat with there teams.

_The Confessionals_

"What I'm not on a team with the Beautiful Rachel, and I was wasn't pick for a team to make it worse, this is madness." said Ron

_Camera Fizz_

"I'm not on a team with Kyle or Joey, ahh." Said Kat

_Camera Fizz_

"Alright, Dixie on my team!" said Eddy

Camera turns off

"Now that we got that settled time for the challenge." Chris says and then point to the docks were four boats are docked "You guys are going to have a race, you'll have go around the island four times, the winners are going to get a reward and the loser are going to go to elimination." Everyone gets in to their boat.

"Hey, Kevin do you remember not to long a what I said about water?" said Chelsea.

" Yeah don't worry I'll make sure you won't fall in." Kevin replied.

"Thanks, Kevin" she said.

Chris points a gun and pulls the trigger and they're off.


End file.
